


Там, где расходятся пути

by GreenTable



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Other, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTable/pseuds/GreenTable
Summary: Кроме Акааши, у Тсукишимы ничего нет





	Там, где расходятся пути

**Author's Note:**

> Ау в которой ведьма не может умереть пока не передаст свои силы

Первое, что помнит Тсукишима,- это протянутая рука и тихое "Пойдем со мной". Горьковатый запах каких-то трав и холодные тонкие чужие пальцы, мягко обхватившие детскую ладонь.  
На этом моменте воспоминание обрывается, и Тсукишима открывает глаза. За окном светлеет. Акааши уже заварил чай.

Он знает Акааши уже восемнадцать лет, с самого детства, с тех пор, когда только научился говорить и стал бегать, не боясь расшибить коленки. Кроме Акааши, у Тсукишимы ничего нет. Он не жалуется. 

Акааши Кейджи - это шум дождя и запах ночи, это темные свитера и черные завитки волос, это загадка в облике человека.  
Акааши научил Тсукки почти всему, что знает сам: рвать травы в положенное время и варить снадобья, собирать звезды в банку и петь для тех, кто уже не услышит, привораживать и проклинать, гадать на картах Таро, на чаинках, на кофейной гуще,на крысиных костях и бараньих потрохах, понимать язык животных и разбирать шепот трав, встречать жизнь и видеть смерть. Акааши научил его чувствовать, показал что значит быть человеком лучше, чем это сделал бы кто-то из людей.

***

\- Смотри, — шелестит Акааши, и маленький Кей взглядывается так пристально, что сохнут глаза, — это то, что люди зовут душой леса.  
— Но это же просто дерево, — недоверчиво уточняет Тсукки.  
— Да, но им же надо во что-то верить, люди не могут жить без веры, а эту веру им дарим мы. Мы были созданы, чтобы помогать.  
— А что потом?

***

Сейчас Тсукишима знает ответ.

— Акааши-сан, ваш чай остыл.  
В комнате пахнет чабрецом и мелиссой, и немного ладаном.  
— Уже совсем скоро Тсукишима-кун, совсем скоро, — Кей знает, что он имеет в виду, Кей не хочет, чтобы Акааши продолжал.

***

\- Мы живем вечно Тсукишима-кун, — ветром шепчет Акааши на ухо маленькому мальчику.  
— Тогда зачем вам я? — Кей всегда был слишком умен.  
— Так надо, ты заменишь меня, когда будешь готов, — больше он не спрашивает.

***

Скоро. Тсукишима почти (не) готов.

Акааши сам выращивает розмарин и кунжут, собирает розовое и лавандовое масло, готовит зелья и заваривает чай, читает старые книги и пишет свою — Кею ее читать еще слишком рано. Акааши все делает так, словно занимался этим всю жизнь(так оно и есть).

***

— А кто научил всему Вас, Акааши-сан,- Тсукишиме восемь, в это время все дети задают опасные вопросы.  
Глаза Акааши наполняются слезами, которые он тут же смаргивает — запах ладана усиливается. Он улыбается.  
— Шумная серая сова.  
Больше Кей не спрашивает, для своих восьми он все еще слишком умен.

***

Вечереет с каждым днем все быстрее. Акааши-сан все чаще уходит в себя, его лицо каменеет, в глазах стоят слезы, а на лице — улыбка облегчения(?). В такие вечера Тсукишима сам собирает шалфей и поет звездам.   
Иногда в соседней комнате он слышит ухающий смех и шелест перьев. Кей знает — в такие моменты Акааши улыбается по-настоящему счастливо. 

Кей все еще не спрашивает. Он все еще умен.

***

— Тсукишима-кун, когда людям очень тяжело, и им нужна наша помощь, они просят.   
— Нас называли разными именами. В Средневековье мы были ведьмами — веселое было время, — только усмехается он совсем не весело, и Кей знает почему, он все еще умный мальчик, он читал книги и заглядывал в хрустальный шар. — Еще раньше — знахарями, колдунами, пророками и мессиями, мы были лекарями и советниками, когда-то. Теперь мы живем здесь, на краю мира,в самой глубокой чаще, мы пришли сюда сами, мы должны быть тут, нам не место среди людей.   
— Сейчас, когда в нас нуждаются, люди называют нас богами.

***

Тсукки тогда почему-то стало смешно.

Тсукишима никогда не спрашивал, сколько Акааши живёт, но, наверное, долго, так долго, что сложно представить. Тсукки, на самом деле, боится.

У Акааши длинные пальцы, прямой нос, тонкие губы и худые ноги. А в глазах — мудрость и боль всего мира. Тсукишима не знает, что он пережил, но знает, что на некоторые вопросы лучше не знать ответа. 

Иногда Акааши рассказывает Кею истории. Истории о том, кто никому не отказывал, кто всегда был сильным, добрым и справедливым. Акааши говорит — а в глазах — тоска с примесью восхищения. Так вот ты какая, шумная серая сова.  
Тсукишима знает и понимает больше, чем кажется. Понимает и не спрашивает.

Когда Тсукки было пять, Акааши усаживал его к себе на колени и рассказывал про звезды.  
— Вон там - Вега, ей уже 455 тысяч лет Тсукишима-кун, — в голосе усталость и понимание. — По легенде, она богиня, которую злой отец разлучил с возлюбленным. И им разрешено видеться лишь раз в год.  
— Это придумали люди?  
— Да, люди.  
— Люди удивительные! — в голосе неподдельный восторг, и Акааши-сан впервые улыбается так искренне.  
— Правильно, Тсукишима-кун, удивительные.

***

— Хорошо, что ты совсем не похож на него, — изредка можно прочитать в глазах Акааши.  
— Да, хорошо, — думает про себя Тсукишима, он уже давно знает этот взгляд.

***

Акааши - это целый мир, единственный мир который знает Тсукишима.   
Он все еще не готов.

— А как... — иногда Кей все же спрашивает, спрашивает, когда не может не.  
— Ты поймешь, когда придет время, Тсукишима-кун, — Акааши всегда знал его вопросы, раньше, чем сам Тсукки. Скоро Кей тоже так сможет.(ему страшно)  
Но каждый раз после таких ответов Тсукишима улыбается, тепло, по-настоящему. Так он забывает, что скоро, скоро, скоро

— Послезавтра день зимнего солнцестояния, самая длинная ночь в году, — в голосе Тсукишимы — страх, в голосе Акааши — облегчение.

Сегодня Кей не спит.

***

— В самую долгую ночь в году свет борется со злом, и мы с тобой, Тсукишима-кун, обязаны помочь ему победить. Не забывай зажигать свечи. Они укажут солнцу путь.  
Мальчик слушает внимательно, не пропуская ни звука. Он знает, что это правда.

***

Запах ладана усилился.  
Тсукишима знает, что это значит.

Идет снег, в комнате пахнет мокрым лесом, и немного — дикой земляникой.  
Кею страшно, ладана уже почти нет. Он знает, что время пришло.  
Акааши тоже.

Темнеет. Тсукишима зажигает свечи, все свечи которые может найти. Отвлечься не получается.  
Акааши-сан улыбается так, словно скоро встретится с лучшим другом, словно он готовится идти в новую лучшую жизнь.   
— Я не готов! — Тсукишиме хочется кричать, но выходит лишь свистящий всхлип.  
Кей молчит, Акааши смотрит ободряюще и с пониманием, словно видит прошлого себя. Кею хочется кричать. 

За окном темно. Акааши резко встает и подходит к Кею. В свете свечей он кажется таким юным. Болезненно юным.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Кей, — шелестит Акааши, — спасибо за все.   
Он обнимает Тсукишиму, и его всегда холодные пальцы сейчас горячее пламени свечи.   
Кей всхлипывает и обнимает в ответ так крепко, как только может. Больно. От Акааши пахнет ладаном. Акааши-сан мягко улыбается и встает на носочки (господи, когда Тсукки успел так вырасти), прижимается губами к виску Кея.   
— Ты лучшее, что со мной было.  
— Кейджи, — трещит огонь свечей.  
— Кейджи, — падает снег за окном.  
— Кейджи, — кричит где-то внутри себя Кей.  
— Я, — начинает Тсукки, но Акааши прикладывает палец к губам и закрывает Кею ладонью глаза. Слышится шорох тяжелых крыльев. Акааши исчезает, рассыпается на сотни частиц, частиц звезд и галактик, которые сейчас сияют ярче, чем все людские души.   
Рука исчезает с глаз — Тсукишима открывает — в комнате никого нет. Слышен только треск свечей.   
Светает. Свет победил.  
Висок горит, а пальцы - холодные.   
Впервые в жизни Кей кричит.  
Впервые в жизни он жалеет, что умеет чувствовать.

"Мы существуем, чтобы помогать людям",— так начинается, книга, что так усиленно писал Акааши.

Первые дни Тсукишима не верит, потом — начинает искать. Он ищет в кухне, в кладовой, в парниках, возле окна, в лесу под ясенем — всюду. Нигде нет.   
В доме пахнет дикой земляникой. Кей пытается перебить этот запах ладаном.  
Не работает. И пальцы холодные.  
Он постепенно оправляется. Через год перестает принимать каждое дерево за темный вязаный свитер, перестает слышать чужие шаги в скрипах половиц — через три, начинает сам готовить снадобья — через четыре. Но даже спустя десять и двадцать лет Тсукишима все еще просыпается со слезами на глазах и чужим именем на губах. И ничего не может с этим поделать.

Он начинает помогать людям. Он поет за них звездам, он дарит им прохладу в летний зной и теплый снег в январскую стужу. Он повсюду. В треске огня в камине, в шелесте листьев, в гуле ручья. Он — первый вдох новорожденного и последний стон умирающего. Он проводник, без него бы этот мир разрушился, мир, который так любил Акааши. По-началу Тсукишиме сложно, но он справляется, он привыкает. Он понимает Акааши и ту шумную сову, он начинает любить людей. Кей все еще плачет ночами и пытается перебить землянику ладаном. У него все еще ничего не выходит. Но Кей старательный.  
Но, наверное, не слишком умный.

Он не Акааши, он другой. Тсукишима — это предрассветный час, когда звезды гаснут, и небо пронзают лучи солнца. Это запах мокрой травы и виноградных листьев,это шорох гравия. Это золото волос, которые вьются почти так же, как и у Акааши, поэтому Кей стрижет их покороче, на всякий случай. Это янтарный мёд глаз. Это глухая тоска во взгляде и забытая во времени улыбка.

Кей очень старается делать все правильно. У него выходит немного по-своему, и это уже хорошо. Он добавляет в снадобья кунжут и выращивает полынь. Он больше не пытается отогреть холодные пальцы, но все еще не может заснуть без ладана. Не у кого спрашивать.

Время идет, и Тсукишима пытается двигаться вместе с ним. Темные свитера сменились на светлые рубашки, чай — на кофе, розмарин — на мяту. Кей старается изо всех сил.

Получается не очень.

Однажды, перед самым рассветом, где-то в конце мая, Тсукишима просыпается и ведомый странной силой идет дальше в лес, куда-то на юго-восток. Он знает что это значит. Кей все еще умен.  
На поляне видит мальчика. "Все так как и должно быть".  
Он подходит и протягивает ребенку руку:  
— Пойдем со мной, — собственный голос больше похож на шум ветра, но мальчик понимает. Темноволосый парнишка смотрит пристально, в глазах — ни капли страха, только надежда, надежда и нетерпение. Мальчик пристально осматривает руку Кея   
\- Я Куроо. Куроо Тецуро, - голос, звонкий и чистый, вибрирует, отталкивается от стволов деревьев и поднимается куда-то в небо. - А как вас зовут, сэр? - ни капли неуверенности.  
\- Тсукишима Кей.  
Теплая, немного грязная детская ладонь крепко сжимает его холодные пальцы.  
Тсукишима улыбается - впервые за последние триста семнадцать лет.


End file.
